Of Notes and Bets
by padfoot4eva
Summary: FINISHED! One day in class, Sirius gets tired of James mooning over Lily Evans, and bets him 25 galleons that he cannot suceed in getting her to go out with him by the end of the year. Told entirely by notes passed during class.
1. History of Magic

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. This username is not mine either; Allie is being nice and letting me under hers because my mom dislikes the internet and anything that deals with posting. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

Note Writers-

James Potter

_Sirius Black_

**Remus Lupin**

Peter Pettigrew (Die Rat Die)

**_Lily Evans

* * *

_**

Chapter One: History of Magic Class

_I'm bored. I've never been so bored. There's NOTHING to do!_

**You could always study, Padfoot.**

_But I don't **like** to study, Remmie-poo._

**Fine then, I won't let you use my notes when you need to study for the NEWT.**

_But Wormtail's doing it this time._

What am I doing?

**Apparently you're supposed to be taking notes.**

What!? 

Oh yeah, I forgot.

_FORGOT!? YOU IDIOTIC EXCUSE FOR A PERSON! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!? HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO STUDY FOR OUR EXAMS IF WE DON'T HAVE OUR NOTES!?_

**Calm down, Sirius, It's not like it's going to matter in the long run. It's not like it's a matter of life or death.**

_Yeah, but he just messes almost everything up. Sometimes I wonder why he's even part of the Marauders._

I heard all that, Sirius.

_Yeah, well, you can't deny that it's true. Isn't that right, Prongs?_

_Prongs?_

_Hello?_

_Anyone home?_

_JAMES TRISTAN POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

What? I wasn't doing anything. What did you need me for?

_I need you to back me up, Prongs. And please, for the rest of our sakes, refrain from staring at Lily Evans during class._

I can't help it, Padfoot. Evans is just, well, mesmerizing.

**And she hates you. Utterly and completely hates you.**

She doesn't hate me.

**In first year, she pushed you into the lake and tried to convince the giant squid to eat you.**

It was only because she said that it looked hungry.

_She could have just fed it some crumbs, rather than you. In second year, she charmed you so that whenever anyone said "sit down," you would start ballet dancing, and whenever anyone said "be quiet," you would sing some song about dresses from some musical. What was it again, Moony?_

**"My Strongest Suit" from Aida.**** In third year, she stole all your clothes, and made you give a report in Transfiguration in your teddy bear pajamas.**

_It was a great prank, totally mortifying. And proved how you were a bit, um, behind the maturity level of everyone else._

I was thirteen!

_I rest my case. Anyway, in fourth year she cast a charm that made all of the owls think that you were a mouse. Don't you still have scars from that?_

That's beside the point.

**No, it's not. In fifth year she spent the entire year thinking of ways to refuse to go out with you, culminating in telling the entire school that she would rather go out with the giant squid than with you.**

She meant it fondly!

_Right, prongs.__ You just keep telling yourself that. In sixth year, she told Kylie Midgeon, the ugliest and dumbest girl in school, that you were madly in love with her, and Kylie spent the entire year chasing after you._

It was… I…

**And then there were all those times that she got you in trouble by some prank she played. **

Like what?

_Like when she put a potion in Snivellus's pumpkin juice that made him sing "I Will Survive" to Lucius Malfoy, with full disco moves.. You got three months detention with Filch for that one._

She didn't want me to get caught intentionally.

**Yeah, she did. I could see the joy in her eyes. Give it up, Prongs. She hates you.**

No she doesn't! I can get her to go out with me!

_How?_

My ruggedly handsomeness?

**What ruggedly handsomeness?**

My witty conversation?

_Prongs, you have about as much wit as a three month old turkey sandwich with overripe lettuce and spoiled mayonnaise._

That's not how you're supposed to eat them?

_No, Wormtail, you're supposed to cover them with grimy worms first._

Oh, I'll have to try that.

As I was _saying, _before I was rudely interrupted! My next attribute is my intelligence.

**Evans is beating you in all your classes, except for transfiguration. I believe she once said that you have the intelligence of a hyper pink poodle in a hair salon.**

_When was that?_

**When he asked her out for the four hundred eighty second time.******

_No, she said he has the intelligence and memory span of a goldfish fetus._

No, she never said anything that insulting!

**_Yeah, she did._**

Whatever. Next, my quidditch skills.

_Doesn't she hate quidditch?_

**No, she just hates watching prongsie boy. She's dating a quidditch player right now.**

WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

You didn't know? Wow, you must be as dumb as Evans says.

_Shut up, Pettigrew, before I beat you into a thousand tiny pieces.___

**Violence is not the answer.**

Moony…

**It's not. And Lily is dating a Hufflepuff named Amos Diggory.**

WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

_Calm down prongs. It's not like it's going to turn out to be anything important. Go back to naming your "attributes." _

Fine. My adorably messy hair.

**She hates that almost as much as she hates your "abnormally enlarged head"**

My popularity.

_She's just as popular as you are, if not more._

My… my…. My fan club.

**She has one too. It's made up of ¾ of the guys in school.**

_Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that._

She doesn't hate me, I swear she doesn't hate me.

_Hey, Evans, could I ask you a question?_

**_That depends._**

_On what?___

**_On if that question involves me going out with that blemished, flawed, insufferable, abhorrent, despicable, odious, vile, repugnant, detestable, loathsome excuse for a person that you refer to commonly as your best friend._**

_No, but you described him perfectly to the letter._

**_Fine then, what do you want?_**

_I was just wondering if you actually hated James._

**_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_See Prongs, I told you so._

**__**Shut up.

_Fine then.__ I told you that she hated you._

I don't care. I still think I can get her to go out with me by the end of the year.

**Normal**** or Academic?******

Academic. I know I've got mad skills, but they're not anywhere near good enough to do it that fast.

_Fine, I will bet you 25 galleons._

Very well, I accept your wager.

* * *

Gasp! Oh the cliché ness. I know that the whole notes thing has been done before, as has the bet, but I decided I wanted to try and see if I could put a little _twist_ on it all.

I wrote this with the intention of continuing it, but if I don't get enough reviews then I might not. I accept all kinds of reviews, but I dislike pointless flames enough that I will flame you back, probably many times worse. I like getting both anonymous and signed reviews, but if your going to flame, please, don't do it anonymously. That makes whoever does it seem like a coward. Also, there is a difference between constructive criticism and flames. I know that my story will have errors, as I am (gasp) only human, and I appreciate people telling me this. But I really prefer it if you tell it nicely, rather than yelling at me about it. Thanks.

I'd like to that EmeraldEyedEvans, who helped me with this chapter.

Go Review

_-theroyalbitch (random friend who is stealing the keyboard from Sally) has decided that this story is uber cool, and therefore you must go review it. NOW!!!!!_

This is Sally again, don't mind her. I sent her back to her insane asylum. But listen to her about the reviewing. I would erase the entire message, but she's sitting right here and would hurt me.

GO REVIEW!

-Sally


	2. Transfiguration

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. This username is not mine either; Allie is being nice and letting me under hers because my mom dislikes the internet and anything that deals with posting. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time. Oh, and the description of James is straight off of

James Potter

**Remus Lupin**

_Sirius Black_

Peter Pettigrew (who deserves to be boiled in frog spawn for ever and ever and ever….!!!!!!!!!!!)

**_Lily Evans_**

**Anna Smith (Lily's best friends, O/C (we need someone for Lily to complain about James with)**

* * *

Transfiguration Class 

**Prongs, much as I hate to admit it, you don't do that to ask a girl out**

What wrong with it?!

_You don't use methods of Snape bashing and blackmail EVER! You use flowers, or chocolate, or, or love sonnets._

**He tried love sonnets. He failed. Miserably**

_Oh yeah. I forgot_

**I wish I could forget. It was horrible.**

Guys, it wasn't that bad.

Yeah, it was. I think it was worse than anything I could have written.

_Shut up, wormtail, I don't think that's even possible._

HEY!

_It's true. So, anyway prongs, what was up with the whole "If you don't go out with me, I'll tell about... You know"? Where did you get that from?_

I bluffed.

_YOU BLUFFED!_

**YOU BLUFFED!**

Yeah, I bluffed. What's so bad about that.

_Prongsie, prongsie, prongsie. I thought you knew how to deal with girls. You NEVER bluff. It's even worse than blackmail._

Look, whatever, I just had say something. I didn't mean for her to walk in on us charming soapsuds into Snivellus's face.

I still think that I couldn't have written something worse. 

_SHUT UP WORMTAIL!_

First of all Wormtail, I wasn't aware you could write, second, I think that there were many things that could have gone awry.

**No shit, James. That's why you shouldn't have done it in the first place.**

Well excuse me for breathing.

_You have been excused. Now, would you like to pay me now, or later?_

Who says I'm going to have to pay you at all?

_Common sense, Prongsie, common sense._

Whatever!

**Prongs, you sound like a blond ditzy cheerleader from a preppy American school.**

_That was harsh, man, that was harsh._

What's with the whole saying something, added one word, and then saying the first thing again?

I know. You sound like a total loser

_SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU IDIOTIC AIR WASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Guys, shut up! McGonagall's looking this way!'**

_So?_

Padfoot's right. So, what should I do to win over fair lady?

Fine then. I'll think up ideas on my own.

**Lord, save us all!**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room…)

**_I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!_**

**Okay, enough with the "I hate him's" Please.**

**_NO! I REFUSE TO STOP!_**

**Fine then.**** Have fun. What was he talking about, by the way?**

**_That's just it. I DON"T BLOODY KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO BLACKMAIL ME WITH!_**

**Ouch. I still think you like him.**

**_Me like that arrogant, big head, big-headed, bombastic, cocky, conceited, crowing, egotistic, egotistical, exultant, hifalutin, hot stuff, know-it-all, loudmouth, pompous, pretentious, puffed-up, self-aggrandizing, self-applauding, smart-alecky, snooty, strutting, stuck up, swaggering, swanky, swollen-headed, vainglorious, vaunting, evil mind numbing windbag!? ARE YOU CRAZY?_**

**I'm friends with you, aren't I?**

**_That was cold._**

**I'm so sorry. I'm sure James has a jacket you can borrow.**

**_NEVER!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Fine then.**** Be that way. I still don't see why you don't like him.**

**_Because he only wants to date me since I'm the only girl in 5th, 6th or 7th year that hasn't already gone out with him_**

**Pettigrew hasn't gone out with him**

**_Haha. Terribly witty, aren't you?_****_ But seriously, it's the thrill of the chase, I swear._**

**I still think you should give him a chance.**

**_After what I know about him, hell will freeze over first._**

* * *

YEAH! MORE CLICHÉS!

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was at Davidson College (aka NERD CAMP!!!!) and just got back tonight.

First off, Kudos to Emeraldeyedevans for getting me through this thing, and coming up with our beloved Pettigrew bashing!

Second, please go and review. It takes like no time, and it means so much to me and emmie. I'll accept anything. I love hearing about how I'm likethe best writer ever, but I also know I;m not perfect (GASP) and if you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll try to fix them. Also, if you flame me, I will flame you back, and it will take you forever to get that awful smoke smell off your clothes. HEHEHE.

Next- to those 21!! People who did review!

Kiliana Lupin- Thanks. And yay for people who write things in the weird musical style! But I think the person you were agreeing with was _theroyalbitch_since I'm sally

Amy Lampion- Don't we all hate his guts? Was this enough Pettigrew bashing for you?

mwuhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha – Someone stole your name? OH NO, WHAT WILL WE DO! Thanks. I love note passing fics, and have always wanted to write one.

makoto-47 Yes, it is fun.

EmeraldEyedEvans It constitutes as your baby too.

Natalie- YAY. I LOVE making people laugh

lambie- Thanks sooo much. Someone finally understands my genius!

punkbanana13- This soon enough for you?

Jackanory- Thanks

GoogleCorelli- we love the thesaurus. And Emmie and I had fun with that whole argument. Hehehehehe

mwuhahaha – Thanks sooooooo much., I try to capture what I think they were like, but sometimes it's really hard

MAndrews- there, added more. Now review.

laughinggurl- This soon enough for you?

silver fairy dust- Thanks. I love people telling me they adore my writing

seri-chan- Well, we can't say James didn't deserve it, now can we. And sorry about confusing you. I find it easier to write this way.

Talamh- Sorry, I don't think I could do as well without the whole note passing things. I might add in regular style sometimes, though. And I love the quirky banter too.

The Forest Ranger- Thanks

A Person- There, have continued the story err notes.

mlholland- I do too.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Thanks!

Jen Riddle- My first reviewer! I hate those people too. And I can't use the flames to roast marshmallows. It's too dry here, and you can't make bonfires within the city limits.

Peace Out,

Sally


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. This username is not mine either; Allie is being nice and letting me under hers because my mom dislikes the internet and anything that deals with posting. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

Chapter 3

Defense Against the Dark Arts

James Potter

_Sirius Black_

**Remus Lupin**

Peter Pettigrew

**_Lily Evans_**

**Anna Smith

* * *

**

I can't believe it's only been a week since school has started. I'm head boy, we've been getting about 12 hours of homework every night, quidditch season begins next week, and Evans has already rejected me eighteen times.

**You've asked her out eighteen times?**

No.

**Good.**

I asked her out about five times after eighteen, but she began ignoring me.

_AYE CARAMBA! You know what? I don't know if I blame Evans for hating you so much._

Padfoot, you're supposed to be my friend.

_I am your friend. I just think you should tone it down a bit._

**Sirius has a point, James. When you ask out the same girl more than 18 times within the first week of school, then you know that something is wrong.**

I haven't ever been refused 18 times in my life.

_Wormtail, you've only asked out one person ever. You really are too much of a coward to be in this conversation. Scat!_

**But anyway, Prongs, why do you want Lily to go out with you?**

Why do you want to know?

**Because Lily's my friend, and I don't want to help you if the only reason you want her to go out with you is so that you can win that bet.**

Fine. I don't know, really. It's just that, well, every time that I'm around her, I get this feeling. You know how it feels when you drip hot candle wax on yourself? How it hurts oh so much for a second, but then it cools off and feels so good that you want to do it over and over again? Well, that's how I feel when I'm around Evans. And I never want her to go too far away, because I have the strangest feeling that if I do, then I'm going to lose myself along with her.

_That was so heartwarmingly cheesy that the cheese melted and I drowned in it._

Well, then maybe the intelligence level of our group will rise now.

_I said I drowned, not you, Rat Boy._

**That was cold.**

_The truth hurts._

**Whatever.**** First off, Prongs, you need to shape up your attitude. **

What's wrong with my attitude?

_The fact that Lily hates it._

**Anyway, try being more responsible. When the prefect meetings start, try to take charge. Live up to being head boy. Stop playing with the snitch. Stop your weekly girlfriends and one night stands. Stop going around torturing people.**

But those things describe who I am, Moony. How am I supposed to give them up?

**If you don't, then you don't deserve to have her, James.**

_Next, call her by her first name. It's a pretty name. You should know it. Repeat after me. Li'Leeeee. Good Prongs. Girls don't like it when guys refer to them by means of annoying nicknames._

**Next, stop asking her out continually. Let her get use to the fact that you've changed, so that she can understand what you're trying to do.**

So am I supposed to stop all communication with her for a month?

_No, Prongs. Just don't ask her out, or hint at the two of you going out. Will that work for you?_

I can handle this. I know I can handle this. I think.

**Good luck.

* * *

**

****

Hey, Lily.

**_What do you want, Potter?_**

Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that we have the prefects meeting tonight at 7:30.

**_We do. However, I fail to see why you would care, considering in all likelihood you're going to forget about it and shove all the work off on me. _**

Is your opinion of the really that low?

**_YES!_**

Is there any way that I can redeem myself?

**_Look, I don't care what you do or do not do. Just stay out of my way, and show up on time. Also, be prepared, because if you leave everything that needs to be done to me, then I swear that I will duct tape you to a wall upside down, and sic first years who have had far too much sugar on you._**

If that's what you want to do, Lily.

* * *

**_Have I ever mentioned how much I hate James Potter?_**

**Several thousand times.******

**_I mean, I was just sitting there, minding my own business, and then he comes up, well, he didn't come up so much as he passed me a note, and he was actually pretending he cared about being one of the head students, when I know that it's all an act._**

**Why would it all be an act?**

**_Because he's never cared about anything in his life other than quidditch and beating other people up._****_ Why should he change his outlook on life now?_**

**Maybe he's been listening to what you've told him every single time you've rejected him, and decided to change.**

**_That's impos- wait a second. HE CALLED ME LILY! _**

**What?**

**_On the note that he wrote me._****_ HE called me Lily instead of Evans. Something is definetly wrong with him if he did that, on top of whatever his problem was to begin with._**

**You like him.**

**_What?_**

**You like him. You wouldn't be as upset or excited over everything that he's doing if you didn't.**

**_I'm not lying._**

**Yes you are. You cross your eyes and stick out your tongue whenever you lie. SO if you do like him, why won't you ever go out with him?**

**_BECAUSE I'M SCARED._****_ I don't want to become another notch in Potter's belt. Whoever I choose to end up with, I don't want to be anything other than their world. And that's not possible with Potter._**

**It's not possible with Amos either, Lil.**

**_Fine then._****_ I guess I'll break up with him. But even being with someone who I couldn't care any less about is better than being with Potter._**

**So you say now, Lily. So you say now. **

**_Yes, so I say now. And so I will say forever. C'mon, the bell is going to ring in a minute. Let's get on to lunch._**

TBC

**

* * *

**Hey! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but school started. Sigh. And then about a million things are happening and I got sidetracked. Plus, my coauthor Emeraldeyedevans was supposed to write the beginning of this chapter, but she never did. So I wrote this chapter at 12 A.M last night. Simply because of that, be nice. 

Go review. Have fun. I really appreciate reviews. I take any, but I don't like it when people needlessly flame me. I will flame the back in the next chapter, when I answer the rest of my reviews, and it will be painful. Consider yourself warned

I know I make mistakes, I'm only human, and I appreciate it when people tell me what I did wrong. But there is no need to yell at me for being stupid while doing so.

To answer my beloved reviewers:

**Crosscountryqueen- I like pointless.**

**Jen Riddle****- I hadn't thought to use the grill. This provides endless possiblilities. (Goes into ponder mode)**

**Amy Lampion****- Thanks. I found the tips amusing myself. We have more in this chapter. But not as much Pettigrew bashing. Sorry.**

**Rose Lily Potter****- That's coming. I'm feeling evil, so I'm making you guys wait.**

**jacquelinestel****- Yes, NERD CAMP! WHERE EVERYONE HAS SEEN MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL AT LEAST ONCE! And I'll get around to reading your stories when I have time. But I love your profile.**

**Kiliana Lupin****- Me too. Confusion is good. Except in French class when you're supposed to be paying attention. **

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus****- Thanks**

**crystaldreams611****- Thanks. I feel so good now. **

**padfoot4eva****- Yeah, just a bit depressing.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans****- Are you insulting my "Peace out" OH, WHAT NOW?**

**makoto-47****- I can understand your point, but he is a teenage guy after all. They do love to curse. And he is exasperated. But that could be just me.**

Since you've read all my weird musings, now you must go review. I will give interactive duct tape to all who do

Later,

Sally

_****_

**

* * *

** **__**

****


	4. Potions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

* * *

Chapter 4

Potions

James Potter

_Sirius Black_

**Remus Lupin**

Peter Pettigrew

**_Lily Evans_**

**Anna Smith

* * *

**

**_He's really freaking me out._**

**Who is?**

**_Who else? James Potter._**

**Why? He's actually being civilized for once. He hasn't asked you out in two weeks.**

**_I know. That's what's freaking me out._**

**Oh, come on, Lil. Just give him a chance. For all you know, he's decided to grow up.**

**_Yeah, and Pigs fly._**

**Well, if you count that charms lesson back in our second year….**

**_IT WAS A METAPHOR!_**

**Temper, temper.**

**_GRRR. I just want to know what is changing his mind about everything._**

**Well, why don't you ask him?**

**_No, that would be way too awkward. _**

**UGH! I give up! You're utterly and completely hopeless. If you're so concerned about whether he's changed or not, then just ask him out! **

**_WHAT!_**

**Ask him out. If he starts acting like his intolerable self again, than you know that he hasn't changed. If he doesn't, than you can have your happily ever after.**

**_You're a lunatic, Anna. _**

**Oh course I am. I go to this school, don't I?

* * *

**

I don't know how much more of this I can stand.

**Oh, it's going to be fine, Prongs.**

How do you know? For all we know, she could really hate me, and I'm going to end up like Wormtail, rejected and ugly.

HEY!

Well, it's true.

_Now I'm interested. How would being rejected by one girl make you become as ugly as he is?_

Apparently, wallowing in self pity is horrible for the complexion.

_And how would you know that?_

Random fact of the day? But, in all honesty, what should I do next? Rescue puppies from the rain? Kiss babies? What else do the kind and thoughtful people of the world do?

**Dear lord, we've created a monster.**

_IT'S ALIVE!_

**Okay, Padfoot, no more late night horror films for you.**

Or sugar.

**Yes, or sugar.**

_You're no fun. Anyway, Prongs, just wait. She'll come around. I hope._

Well, it seems to be taking a long time.

**You're so bloody impatient. These things take time. **

It's been two weeks!

**Like I said, these things take time. Just be your nice, caring self, and wait for her to realize how much she loves you.**

Personally, I think you don't have a chance.

YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS HOPELESS!

_Wormtail! You idiotic excuse for a rat-like human being! We had just gotten him calmed down, and you stir him up again! All for hanging, drawing, and quartering him say aye._

**Padfoot****, much as he most likely deserves it, you don't want to go to Azkaban just because of him. **__

_True. I don't think he's worthy of that._

I'm still here.

_Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about you. You're just so, well, insignificant._

**Stop the cat fight. James needs reassurance.**

She hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she ha-

_PRONGS, STOP! She doesn't hate you. Wormtail is just being an idiot._

What if he's right for once?

_Please,this__ is Wormtail we're talking about!_

**Sirius, that isn't nice, now stop it. ANYWAYS, Like I was saying before, just go up to the girl and talk to her. What's the worst she can do to you?**

_Hex him... curse him... bite him... The possibilities are endless Moony._

She can be pretty vicious when she wants to...

And you would know this HOW? You barely even pay enough attention to what we do, and you watch what other people do?!

Nevermind

**Prongs, forget him, listen to me. **

_HYPOCRITE!!! _

Remus, it's hopeless. It's plain and simple- there is no hope in this world for me. It's all misery and heartache from here on in...

**Oh cut the melodramatic act James. This isn't _Friends, _No one is buying it.**

Yeah, who would pay to see you blubber?

_You mean we could be making money off of this?!_

**My word, could we please cut the comments from the peanut gallery, for the sake of the sanity of the rest of us?**

_NEVER!_

sigh. **I give up!**

Shut up, you guys! Lily just passed me a note!

* * *

**_Hey Potter._**

Hey. Is there anything I could help you with?

**_Well, you know how there's a hogsmeade weekend this week._******

Yeah, I do.

**_And, well, I don't have anyone to go with, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me._**

******__**

What about Diggory?

**_I dumped him. But I was thinking, we could get to know each other better, since we do have to work together all year as head students._**

******__**

Sure, I'd love to go with you, Lily.

**_Good. So, I'll see you in the entrance hall at _****_8 o'clock_****_ on Saturday, Potter._**

******__**

James.

**_What?_**

******__**

It's James.

**_Fine then, see you then, James.

* * *

_**

SHE ASKED ME OUT!

_And here I was thinking that one girl in this school was sane.___

I resent that. Now pay up.

_I'll pay you later.___

**Now, as happy as I am for you, Prongs, you better hope that Lily never finds out about the bet, because if she does, I don't even want to think about what will happen to you.******

Don't worry, She'll never have to know.

TBC

* * *

I am sooooo proud of myself. And of emmy. We got this new chapter out in about a week, which is better than the month that it usually takes us.

By the way, MASSIVE KUDOS TO EMERALDEYEDEVANS, for helping with this chapter, and giving us our beloved Wormtail bashing.

Also, I know that this chapter is a bit abrupt, but it all will work out.

Now, if you want to skip all my boring stuff, I have one simple message, GO REVIEW! Honestly, it takes like 4 seconds, and you have no idea how much it can brighten up someone's day. I'll accept any kind of review, but I prefer not to have flames. It seems like a waste of your time, by having to write them, a waste of my time, by having to read them, and a waste of space. It's pointless.

Also, I know I'm not perfect, so you can review to tell me everything that I;ve missed when proofreading it. Or you can say what you want to happen next. Or, you could just praise me. ZThat is always welcome.

Now, Interactive duct tape goes to the following people. (AKA My reviewers)

**Amy Lampion- It's very sad, Lily doesn't hate James any more. But when she finds out about the bet…. Oh, I can't tell you that.**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Thanks**

**Maya- The duct tape is in the mail. And I feel so loved. I love going on people's author alert.**

**Rose Lily Potter- It's sad, so sad, it's a sad sad situation. And it's getting more and more absurd. And I love monty python too, as you guessed. I go around quoting it at school sometimes. And then the other kids give me strange looks. But that's okay. And I'm sorry if you don't like the wait. Yell at the little voice in my head that tells me which keys to press.**

**Kiliana Lupin- Well, foolishly, she now trusts him. And yeah, I have a cello. But I'm not in a band. I was, but the teacher sucked, so now I'm in choir. Still, we are both musical performance nerds.**

**Rosie- Thanks. YEAH FOR NERDS! WE WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY!**

**makoto-47- Very exciting. My school actually is nice for writers. It's one of those private schools where creative writing is emphasized, so I get to write a lot. So I am not a slave to the public school system. I am just a preppy nerd.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- Well, I don't want to take a sip from the evil cup. OH, WHAT NOW!**

There. You've seen the answering of the reviews, you've watched me beg for more. Now there is nothing left for you to do other than hit that little purple button down there that is calling out, "Click Me!"

Ciao,

Sally


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

Chapter 5

The Date

_Sirius Black_

**Remus Lupin**

Peter Pettigrew

* * *

8 o'clock AM, The Great Hall

**Padfoot****, remind me again why we are stalking James and Lily on their date?**

_Because we must know what is going on. And you know as well as I do that Prongs isn't going to tell us anything interesting._

**So?******

_I MUST HAVE BLACKMAIL!_

**Dear lord, you should be locked up in a padded cell.**

_I was. I escaped._

Why are we writing everything down rather than talking.

_So that James can't hear us talking, and understand that he's being followed. How idiotic are you?_

I resent that!

_Tough.__ Also, we must record for the sake of posterity! When a munchkin James comes along, he must learn of his parents' first date._

**Sirius, shut up. Lily's here.**

_I MUST RECORD! What's going on?_

**She gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. Now they're walking out of the great hall with their arms around each other. It's very sweet.**

_That is so heartwarmingly cheesy that the cheese melted and I drowned in it._

**Padfoot****, do you ever get tired of that joke?**

_No._

**Well, for the sake of the rest of us, please pretend like you have gotten tired of it.**

_Why?_

**Because the joke is dead.**** I'm serious**

_You can't be Sirius. I'm Sirius. You're Remus._

**THAT JOKE IS DEAD TOO!**

_Wow, you're cranky. Is it that time of the month?_

I don't get it. 

**Wormtail, Padfoot, shut up. We have to get to the statue of that hump back witch. They're probably already at Hogsmeade.**

_Well, why didn't you say so? Let us move onward.

* * *

_

10 o'clock AM, Honeydukes

_They're being really boring._

**They're on a first date. Of course they are going to be boring compared to your standards.**

_Is that an insult?_

**It's simply pointing out that you don't have real dates. You have snogging sessions.**

_True. But they don't have to be boring._

**I give up.

* * *

**

12 o'clock PM, The Three Broomsticks

I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat.

_NO!_

Why not?

**Because then Prongs would see us, know that we were following him, and all hell would break loose.**

Oh. Well, It's not like it would matter. They're not doing anything interesting. They're just talking.

_Wormtail, my idiotic nonentityish friend, this is interesting._

Why?

**Because for the past seven years Lily has refused to acknowledge Prongs's existence in any way, shape, or form. Therefore, a miracle has occurred, and we must record.**

_Exactly.__ So, however boring it may seem to be, we must continue to watch. Perhaps we will learn something._

**But it's Prongs.**

_True. Alright, never mind what I just said. But I'm a bit hungry too. Think anyone would mind if we ate Wormie?_

**Doubt it.**

HEY!

**But, it would be a bit unappetizing. Not enough muscle. Too much fat. Fat isn't tasty. Fat tastes like orcs. **

_Huh?_

**Muggle book.**** You actually can learn things by reading. Where you aware of that, Padfoot?**

_Read? In my spare time? Of my own free will? Banish the thought! _

**And now I know why you are failing History of Magic.**

_Oh, shut up. Anyway, so we can't eat Wormtail, and we can't go get food. That's a depressing thought. No food. Oh, wait a second. WE HAVE CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE MEANS SUGAR!_

**NO, PADFOOT, DON'T DO IT!**

Too late.

**SIRIUS, STOP SPINNING!**

_Why?_

**Because you're going to make yourself throw up.**

_No, I'm not._

**Fine, then you're**** going to make ME throw up.**

_So?___

**Fine.**** I give up. Get up you guys, The Couple have left the building.**

_OH GOODY! Let's be quick like bunnies!_

What if we can't be quick like bunnies?

_THEN MOONY EATS YOU!_

**No more sugar for you. Ever.

* * *

**

5 o'clock PM, The Great Hall

_And so we have wasted a day watching the boring couple of Lily and Jamsie. A day when I could have gone to the astronomy tower with my new flavor of the week._

**Don't you mean flavor of the day?**

_Yeah, that works too. But still, what on earth has happened to Prongs. He's not being himself. HE'S BEING SENSITIVE!_

**Yeah, well, Sensitivity got him a date with Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams. Maybe you'd like to try sometimes.**

_Are you implying something?_

**Two words.**** Anna, Smith.**

_I DO NOT LIKE HER! I COULD NEVER LIKE HER! How did you find out?_

**Your journal.******

_YOU READ THROUGH MY PERSONAL THINGS!_

**You do that with my stuff.**

_So?__ You're unimportant._

**Now, I'm getting offended. You're mistaking me for the worm.**

_Terribly sorry old chap. I shan't do it again._

**My God.**** Are they… snogging?**

_I do believe they are, Moony, old chap. I can't believe it. My Prongsie-Wongsie is growing up. We must record this for posterity's sake. _

**We are already recording it for posterity's sake. But, in all honesty, today was a very significant day. James spent an entire day with Lily Evans without getting yelled at or hexed. They do seem to be made for each other after all. Now, if only Prongs can keep her. I have a feeling he's going to have a difficult time. A very difficult time indeed.**

TBC

* * *

OH, MORE CLICHES! WE LOVE CLICHES!

Massive snaps go to…..GryffindorGoddess28! She gave me the idea of the date stalking thing in her review, so YEAH FOR YOU!

AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EXACTLY NOTES! I THINK IT COUNTS THOUGH, SO EEEP!

Now, go review. Please. It would mean so much to me, and it only takes a few seconds. I'll accept anything, but I prefer compliments (who doesn't) and constructive criticism. If you want to flame, I can't really stop you, but I will flame you back, and it will be bad. (If you doubt me, go back and read the response to sapphire beauty in the chapter two author's note.) If it's some grammatical error, then tell it to me nicely, please. You can just say, "You did this wrong, here's how to fix it," and you don't need to go on about how stupid I am. I get enough of that at school.

Now, to answer everyone who did review-

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Thanks**

**phred**** da phish – OMG! I was there term 2 also! What class were you in? Ands, though it is very sad, Lily will find out about the bet. James isn't that lucky. The question is, who will inform her?**

**SilverCrystal Thorns0 Thanks. I try very hard to make it comical. But please, don't laugh your head off. If you did, then you wouldn't be able to review, and that would be very sad.**

**Jen Riddle- Wooden spoon. Ought to keep that in mind.**

**Hikaru****- Oh, yes, lets! And then we shall force feed him to MINIATURE DONKEYS!**

**GryffindorGoddess28- Your review doesn't suck at all! In fact, I should probably make you my plot advisor or something. You came up with the greatest suggestions. I had thought of some of them, but your stalker idea was brilliant. And I love moony too. Except he was claimed by a friend of mine. Sigh**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- Well, then Chapter 11 should be up. And I have had sugar now, because I had a smoothie. I love smoothies. **

**Danu3- Thanks**

**allie**** – Thanks**

**Maya- I need it back now. Hand it over. And I liked that reference too. And it was sad. DIE, EVIL RAT!**

**makoto-47- My heart bleeds buttermilk. And I have impossible homework every day, so I say blah to you. And I feeled loved that you have forgiven me.**

**The Sweet New Zealander- YAY! I FEEL LOVED! OH SO LOVED!**

So, since I have heard that the human brain doesn't comprehend something until the fourth time. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Later,

Sally

****


	6. Care of Magical Creatures

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

* * *

Chapter 6 

Care of Magical Creatures

James Potter

_Sirius Black_

**Remus Lupin**

Peter Pettigrew

**_Lily Evans_**

**Anna Smith**

_Severus__ Snape

* * *

_

****

**Wipe that obnoxiously sappy look off your face. You are going to make me sick.**

****

**_I'm sorry. I can't help it that I'm happy._**

****

**Yeah, well, you don't have to go around flaunting it. By the way, how did your date with James go?**

****

**_Anna, that_****_ date happened over a week ago._**__

****

**So?**** I had forgotten that I needed to grill you about it until now.**

********

**_Fine._****_ The date was wonderful. James was so sweet. I know you wouldn't expect that, since it's him and all, but he really was a perfect gentleman. We went to The Three Broomsticks, and Honeydukes. It was great. James is soo sensative._**__

****

**I hate to say I told you so, but, I told you so.**

****

**_I'm in such a good mood that I'm not even going to hit you for that one._**__

****

**My dear Lord.**** Something is wrong with you.**

****

**_I'm hurt. Really, I am. Am I really so violent?_**

****

**YES!**

****

**_Fine then._****_ You're not being any fun. I'm going to go talk to James.

* * *

_**

_Prongs, I really think you hit the Jackpot with our dear Lily Flower_

**Much as I hate to admit it, Padfoot is right, for once. Lily really is perfect for you.__**

I know. I'm so happy that I finally convinced her to give me a chance. I've been waiting for so long, it's hard to believe that she's actually my girlfriend, and this isn't all just some elaborate dream of mine.

_By the way, what are you planning to do with those twenty-five galleons?_

There's something that I saw that I think Lily would love, so probably spend it on that.

But don't you usually not care about your girlfriends?

_Idiotic Wormtail, this is _Lily. _Not some random flavor of the week. Oh course he's going to play nice. _

**Very true.**** And James, you are going to tell her about the bet, aren't you?**

I don't think so. Why?

_She's probably going to hear about it eventually. It would be better if you told her, before she hears about it from someone else._

Fine then. I'll tell her after class.

* * *

**_Hey guys._**

**Hello Lily. We were just talking about you.**

**_Oh dear, this can't be good._**

_Do you have so little faith in us, Lily Flower?_

**_Do I have to answer that question? And never call me Lily Flower. EVER!_**

_Prongsie, you're girlfriend is being mean to me._

So?

_Make her stop._

Padfoot, this is Lily. She gets to do whatever she wants to do. I'm not brave enough to make her stop.

**_Is that supposed to be a compliment, or not._**

Of course it's a compliment, Honey. It's just that your smile is so breathtakingly beautiful that I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, because then you would stop smiling, and all the light would escape from my world.

**_Aw, James, You're so sweet._**

**Guys, stop hugging. **

_Yes. PDA IS NOT OKAY!_

Sirius, shut up.

_Bite me._

No, I'd get rabies.

_No, that's only if I bite you._

**_Would someone like to explain exactly what you guys are talking about?_**

Some other time, Lils, some other time.

**_Remus, will you tell me? _**

**Sorry, Lily. No can do. It's nothing big. Just an inside joke of sorts.**

**_You guys are hiding something, I can feel it._**

What are you talking about?

**_James, if you tried to be an actor, you would never get a single part. _****_ Your face gives away all of your emotions. _**

Oh, and I had hoped you hadn't figured that one out yet.

**James, I hate to break it to you, but everyone knows about that.**

You're worse at concealing your emotions than me.

**_Pettigrew, I don't think that's possible._**

_You know what, Lils. If James wasn't already going out with you, and would thusly kill me, I could kiss you._

**Whatever happened to, "PDA IS NOT OKAY?" What is that, by the way?**

_Oh, just some randomness an old teacher of mine used to spit out constantly. It annoyed the lot of us to death._

**_Oh, come on Sirius. I bet James wouldn't kill you._**

_Yeah, he would. He's very overprotective._

**_James…_**

Hey, he said it, not me.

**_I will never understand guys._**

Well, I will never understand girls, so I guess we're about even.Anyway, will you walk up to Gryffindor Tower with me, I forgot something for our next class, and we kind of need to talk about something.

**_I'm sorry James, I need to talk to the teacher about something. I'll see you later, though. We can talk then._**

Fine. There's the bell. See you at lunch.

**_See ya.

* * *

_**

_Evans, there is something I think you deserve to know._

**_What do you want, Snivellus?_**

_Simply to show you something.__ Now, I know that you know that you're not one of my favorite people ,_

**_No duh, Snape._**

_But there's something I saw a few weeks ago that I think you deserve to see. Hate to be the bearer of bad news and all, but no one, not even mudbloods like yourself, deserve this._

**_What are you talking about?_**

_It's a note I found after class. A note that you cannot deny Potter and his friends wrote. Good day, Evans._****__

"I still think I can get her to go out with me by the end of the year.

**Normal**** or Academic?**

Academic. I know I've got mad skills, but they're not anywhere near good enough to do it that fast.

_Fine, I will bet you 25 galleons._

Very well, I accept your wager."

TBC

* * *

In the next chapter, we get poor Lily's reaction; And I think the next chapter is going to be told by owl, since it's going to be hard to put it into notes. But that means it will be longer, too.

I've gotten some complaints about how clichéd this story is, and I have to say that I've warned you. This is my story that I make us of everything I can't use in my others. And I'd just like to say one thing. Someone told me not to have Lily do the generic thing when she finds out. I take it that the mean that she not get super angry, and all that Jazz. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be able to do that. I've had something extremely similar happen to me once, and the only reasonable response is to get angry and to ignore the person who did it. Sorry if you don't like that

Now that I've finished my first rant, GO REVIEW! If you don't want to read anything else, take that message to heart. It takes a few seconds, and it means so much to me. I accept all kinds of reviews, but I dislike pointless flames enough that I will flame you back, probably many times worse. I like getting both anonymous and signed reviews, but if your going to flame, please, don't do it anonymously. That makes whoever does it seem like a coward. Also, there is a difference between constructive criticism and flames. I know that my story will have errors, as I am (gasp) only human, and I appreciate people telling me this. But I really prefer it if you tell it nicely, rather than yelling at me about it. Thanks.

Now, to answer everyone who did review (All 31 of you!)

**alianora56---I refuse to be blamed if you get in trouble**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Thanks so much.**

**munch010- Fate of your lives? In MY hands? This can't be good.**

**Jen Riddle- I love that word too. And of course Wormtail has issues. He's Wormtail.**

**charlie – I love it too.**

**LivingDreams- Thank you**

**ki-ki93- Thanks. You are a amazing, magnificant, miraculous, inspirational, wonderous, fantastic, beautiful, hysterical, awesome reviewer. I'd love to read your stories, but I have no time.**

**Harrys 1 Fan- This soon enough for you?**

**LunitaL- Cheesy line was copyrighted by my best friend and my little sister. I can't claim credit for it.**

**drowning goldfish- Thanks**

**Dragix- I might have gone overkill, but I had just had too much sugar. And thanks for pointing that our. I hadn't realized. And your right, anonymous flamers ARE cowards. I just decided to say it nicely.**

**Ptrst- Wormtail does deserve to die. And I don't know, they might. This idea has possibilities. I must go ponder.**

**Reina del Noche- I do too.**

**Anonymuz- sorry about chapter length. It's hard to write long notes, because you don't have descriptions, and no one writes long notes. I'll work on it though.**

**Little Grey Wing- I'll work on it.**

**Lady Sunlight- Yes. And now I want you to review again.**

**KensDragonet- pointy sticks have possibilities also.**

**makoto-47- I always thought it was Sirius Orion Black, so he's SOB.**

**SilverCrystal Thorns- I would imagine so.**

**dancingirl3- is this quick enough?**

**DeoxyriboNucleic Acid- I'm sorry if you don't like the clichés, but this has happened to me before, and I know the reaction. It's not something that's going to change. I am going to work on making it original from here on out.**

**Xo DaNiElLe 03 oX- Thanks**

**Kiliana Lupin- Oh dear. Sugar. HEHEHE**

**munch010- I'm really more of a duct tape to the wall and then sic kindergartens with chocolate on flamers kind of person myself.**

**The Sweet New Zealander- The joke is that is what I do every day in play practice, so emmy told me to put it in.**

**purplecarrots121 - Thank you.**

**Maya- Is this going to become a habit with you. Give it back.**

**Danu3 - I had just had far to much sugar. My geology teacher tells us to be quick like bunnies, but I couldn't use her example of what happens, so I used Sirius, I think it worked out well.**

**Hikaru- True, it probably wouldn't be good for them. I know! Let's feed him to the little brothers of the world!**

Okay, now that I'm done with that, I have to warn you. I'm probably not going to be able to update for a while, a few weeks at least. I'm in a play, and we're about to start tech week. So, I'll work on it, but It's doubtful that I will be able to come up with anything.

Also, go check out EmeraldeyedEvans. She's my co-writer, and she helps come up with the insanity.

Now, for the last time, GO REVIEW!

Later,

Sally

****

****

****


	7. The Revelation

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

* * *

Chapter 7 

The Revelation

James Potter

_Sirius Black_

**Remus Lupin**

Peter Pettigrew

**_Lily Evans_**

****

**Anna Smith

* * *

**

****

Dear Anna,

What's going on with Lily? She's been ignoring me lately, and I have no idea why. Did I do something to her? I figured that since you're her best friend you'd probably understand what's going on better than I do. So please let me know what's going on. I'm feeling really confused.

James

* * *

****

**Potter-**

**Well, everyone knows that you're in a constant state of confusion commonly known as idiocy. And as for what's going on with Lily, think, Potter. Think real hard.**

**Anna

* * *

**

****

****

Dear Padfoot,

What the hell is going on with the girls? Lily is ignoring me, and Anna's being really hostile. When I asked her what was wrong with Lily, She told me to think really hard. She's your girlfriend, you figure it out.

Prongs

* * *

_Prongs,_

_Why are we writing to each other when we're sitting on beds in the same dormitory? And by the way, ANNA SMITH IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And I wouldn't know anything. I don't understand girls, particularly not your Lily-Flower. Ask Moony to help you._

_-The Almighty and Perfect Padfoot

* * *

_

Moony,

Help me. Please. I'm confused, and Lily is angry with me. At least, I suppose she is. You're the most girl savvy among us, and so I decided o ask for your help. And will you please inform Padfoot that he is not all perfect. Perfect people do not have fleas.

James

* * *

****

**Dear Lily,**

**Whatever has James done that has made you upset with him? He's really worried about you, and he's being really depressing to be around. And dull. So what uber idiotic thing has he done now?**

**Remus

* * *

**

****

**__**

**_Dear Remus,_**

**_Will you please inform Potter that I found out about everything, so he doesn't have to pretend like he actually cares about me anymore? And tell him I hope he enjoys whatever it is that he buys with the winnings. Oh, and also tell him that he can go to hell as far as I'm concerned._**

**__****_Lily

* * *

_**

**__**

****

****

**Prongs,**

**She knows. She knows about everything. And she thinks that it was all a hoax, some sort of revenge for her refusing to go out with you. Or maybe she thinks that it's all been a joke from the beginning. **

**Remus

* * *

**

****

Remus,

WHAT?! But... It... I... IT'S ALL SNAPE'S FAULT!

James

* * *

****

**Prongs,**

**What in the hell are you blathering on about? Snape wasn't in on this... Or was he? **

**Remus

* * *

**

**__**

**__**

**_Anna,_**

**_Oh, Anna, what am I going to do? I really thought that for once he wasn't being the arrogant jerk he always is, but after finding out about his little "wager" I don't' know what to think! _**

**_That's it. This is the last time ANYONE is EVER going to make a fool out of Lily Evans. I'll show him and everyone else that there's no messing around with me. If it's the last thing I do, I swear to god that I'll show them all!!_**

**_Lily

* * *

_**

****

****

**Idiots,******

**You've done it now. Thanks to your stupid little antics you've messed up a relationship that could have worked on its own, you've broken a girl's heart, and now a couple of people who could have been your friends hate you. **

**Way to go. Nice Job. Pat yourselves on the back. After all, this is what you were intending to do the whole time, isn't it?******

**Anna

* * *

******

_Anna,_

_Listen, we never meant to... I was only... we were just... I mean, we were just messing around... Lily needs to hear the whole story! We were trying to get Prongs to forget about going out with her, but it ended up... not turning out that way..._

_-Sirius

* * *

_

****

****

**Black, ******

**Nice try, like that's a really plausible story. You can't even properly form a sentence to explain you and your stupid friend's actions. You know what? I was beginning to like you, actually, but now that I've seen who you and your friends really are, I'd like nothing more than to shove you head-long into the Whomping Willow. Have a nice day.******

**Anna

* * *

******

_Dearest Anna,_

_You want proof that he cares? We asked him once, and the bet was never mentioned. I can give you the note. So I'm sorry if you don't believe my story, but, please, consider the whole facts. After all, James is as badly off as Lily is at the moment. And I think they can truly be happy together. They were before, weren't they?_

_-Sirius,_

_P.S. I like you, too._

_P.P.S. Here's the Note- _**Prongs, why do you want Lily to go out with you?**

Why do you want to know?

**_Because Lily's my friend, and I don't want to help you if the only reason you want her to go out with you is so that you can win that bet._**

Fine. I don't know, really. It's just that, well, every time that I'm around her, I get this feeling. You know how it feels when you drip hot candle wax on yourself? How it hurts oh so much for a second, but then it cools off and feels so good that you want to do it over and over again? Well, that's how I feel when I'm around Evans. And I never want her to go too far away, because I have the strangest feeling that if I do, then I'm going to lose myself along with her.

* * *

****

**Sirius,**

**Oh my God! I'm sorry I was cruel to James, but, wow. I don't think I've ever read anything more beautiful. And you're right. They would be happy togther. Now, how do we make Lily realize this?**

**Anna**

**P.S So, you want to go out sometime?

* * *

**

****

_Dearest Anna,_

_Now you're speaking my language!_

_-Sirius_

_P.S. Love to.

* * *

___

Padfoot,

This is entirely your fault! If you had never thought of this stupid bet than none of this would have happened. I can't believe I ever agreed to such a thing. But now, since you did think of it, I've lost Lily, possibly for forever.

Prongs

* * *

_Prongs,_

_Well, it's not my fault you agreed to that bet! If you hadn't been so cocky about yourself, then none of this would have happened. If- No, we shouldn't fight. It would be hopeless, and we have to get you and Lily Flower back together. So, how did she find out?_

_-Padfoot

* * *

_

Padfoot,

It was Snape. After all, who else but that idiotic jerk would go around looking in garbage cans for notes, and then give said note to someone, just to break up a happy relationship?

Prongs

* * *

_Prongs,_

_You have a point. So, Snape it is. And you know what? He's going to pay for what he did. He's going to pay as much as I am capable of making him._

_-Padfoot

* * *

_

_Moony, Rat, and Anna,_

_Tomorrow begins our Operation of BLAJBTODT, or Bring Lily and James Back Together or Die Trying. Bring ingenuity and originality. With these two, we need all the help we can get._

_-Sirius

* * *

_

So, what did you think? I know this chapter was a bit weird, but I'm in a weird mood. And I'm sorry about the excessive lines. It was the only way let me differentiate between the different writers, nd it just looked confusing with only fonts.

However, people better be grateful, for this chapter is longer than all the others have been.

Please, go review. It's been scientifically proven that reviewing releases a protein based nucleic acid that speeds up the writing process. (Right)

I'll accept any kind of review, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do a flame. I find them pointless and disrespectful. I'm not saying you have to respect me, but I do think you should respect anyone who is brave enough to put their work up on enough so that you don't go around giving anonymous flames. Plus, getting flames makes me angry enough so that I flame back, which is fun. (evil grin)

Now, to answer my beloved reviewers

**PinkyTheSnowman- Thanks. I love them too. Especially Sirius. (Evil grin)**

**Merella V.K- I'm sorry. Doing the play killed me. Well, not by itself. Cross Country helped.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- Well, where is that update?**

**munch010- Brother's usually deserve it.**

**Me Beka And I- Thank you**

**Jen Riddle- Actually, I was of the opinion that he should have been played by Viggo Mortison. But, really, anyone would have been better,**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Thanks**

**Lady Spear- Give me back the sugar. IT'S MINE! (Does seagull thingie from Finding Nemo.)**

**Kiliana Lupin- This enough blowing of the top for you?**

**munch0100- sanity in my hands probably isn't a good idea either.**

**purplecarrots121- Nope, I've already got dibs. (Sticks out tongue)**

**Dolcezza113- Thank you sooo much.**

**Hikaru- (Cowers in fear) I'm sorry.**

**Redheadaquerius- Thank you**

**Lady Sunlight- Well, I tried to make this one longer**

Now, since I've heard that most people do not learn something until they've heard it at least four times. So here I go

GO REVIEW! GO REVIEW! GO REVIEW! GO REVIEW!

Peace,

Sally


	8. The Plotting of the BLAJBTODT

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. Plus, there is one or two quotes from AIDA. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The Plotting of the BLAJBTODT

_Sirius Black_

**Remus Lupin**

Peter Pettigrew

**Anna Smith.**

**_Lily Evans

* * *

_**

_I hereby call this meeting of the BLAJBTODT to order. Does anyone have any ideas that they'd like to share?_

**We could always just show Lily that note that we showed Anna.**

**Remus, hate to break it to you, but she'd never believe it. Lily's a very, well, skeptical person. She'd think that one of us forged it. Plus, she probably wouldn't care what he had said. So even if she did think that he really wrote it, she would believe that it was just some other trick of his. Lily doesn't forgive easily.**

_Very true, Anna.__ I still have scars from a few run-ins with her. _

We could just forget about it all. After all, it doesn't affect us, so why should we care?

**Wormtail, now is the kind of time that I cannot understand why we are friends with you. Prongs needs our help, and he's helped us in our time of need too many times for us to ignore his despair.**

**Aw, Remus, that was so sweet.**

_Anna…._

**I'm not doing anything, it was just really sweet.**

_I was thinking we could lock them in a broom closet until they apologize to each other._

**Where would one find an empty broom closet? Most people use them for other things than just trying to get two friends back together.**

_Oh, yeah, true. Wormtail, any ideas?_

**Sirius, sweetie, think about who you're asking. Do you really think he has the intelligence capacity to think of a single idea?**

_True, true.___

HEY!

**The truth hurts.**

_That's my line!_

**Very sad.**** Sirius, do you have any more ideas?**

_We could just let nature run its course, but add a few hints here and there. After all, we all know that James and Lily were meant to be together. So they will get back together eventually. I think. _

**Now you're speaking as though they have common sense. Now, I love Lily, she's my best friend, but in some things she is utterly and completely clueless. And stubborn. Very, very stubborn, as I have said before. So it's a brilliant idea, but I don't think it would work.**

**Sirius could confess to instigating this whole thing.**

_Good Lord, no! I enjoy having my head on my shoulders rather than pickled in a jar under Lily-flower's bed, thank you very much._

**Well, I don't see why you do. It's not like you're putting it through any significant use, after all.**

_HEY! I am too. _

**Then how do you explain your grades?**

_I never said what was the use I put it to, now did I?_

**Too much information! I think I'm going to be sick.**

_Well, you're the one who started this whole line of conversation. Now, we could attempt to send Lily an apology from James._

**Sirius, he's tried to apologize himself. It didn't work. What makes you think that you would be any better at it?**

_Well, that could be a problem. So we can't use anything traditional, we can't let them be, and we can't try to do anything on their behalf. Good God, what is left?_

**Not much. **

**They really need to work this out on their own, Sirius. We can't do everything for James. We can console him, we can help him work his way through this, but we can't do everything.**

**I'll try to talk Lily around one more time. But, Sirius, there really isn't anything left for you to do. See ya around.__**

_Well, actually, I can do something. I can make Snivellus pay for attempting to destroy Lily and James's relationship, and for succeeding.

* * *

_

**You know what, Lily, maybe you should give James a second chance.**

**_So says the one who yelled at him for me a week ago._**

**Well, things change. I've heard a lot about this bet, and part of it you don't now about.**

**_I know enough. He doesn't care. He never cared. It was all some elaborate joke. And I'm glad I found out when I did. Now I can get over him. _****__**

**And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?**

**_All I have to do is to forget how much I love him. All I have to do is put my longing to one side. Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation. Passion would have cooled and all the magic would have died. All I have to do is to pretend I never knew him on those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart. Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding, better the contempt of the familiar cannot start._**

**Pretty words, Lily, but are you sure you can carry them out? I got to go. See you around.

* * *

**

**_What is she talking about? Oh course I can. It'll be easy. Well, until I think about him as he was when I last touched him. And how he would have been were I to be with him today. Those very rare occasions don't let up they keep on coming. All I ever wanted and I'm throwing it away. Maybe she's right. Maybe i can't do this..._**

**_No, I can. He never cared. I'm better off without him. He'll see. They'll all see. I'm going to be fine. In fact, I'm going to be better than ever. And even though I'll think about him till the earth draws in around me, I can survive. I've survived heartbreak before, I can do it now. I know I can.

* * *

_**

Oh dear, poor Lily. Poor James. Poor them all. Now, the next chapter's going to be the last one. Sad, isn't it.

I know this chapter wasn't as good. I'm sorry. This is one of those liaison chapters right before the end, so it was hard to plan anything, since I already have the end written out. Oh well.

Now, go review. Pretty please? I'll accept any kind of feedback, but dislike anonymous flames. I'm being brave and putting my stuff out here on You may think that it's trash, but if you want to say that, you don't have to yell it at me. Particularly not when you're hiding behind an anonymous name. Dude, it's just not cool.

Oh, and the first person who can catch the AIDA quote, and say what song it's from will get… something. It is unknown what, but something nice will come.

Now, to answer all my beloved reviewers:

**sassafras029- Oh dear. Well, first off, you can't have uber. It's not mine to be stolen from. And I love your compliments. You make me laugh too.**

**. Rose Lily Potter- You did review. For chapter 3. And I did answer. In chapter four. I don't think you've reviewed since. And I will update confusion when I have inspiration. Which hasn't really happened yet. Sorry.**

**munch010- Plans could have been more devious. I was finding it difficult to get into a Sirius state of mind.**

**NorberttheDragon- Dragons are cool. And I'm sorry you don't like the name Anna Smith. It's a combination of the names of my two best friends, one of who reads this story and would hurt me if I change it. And I loved my name of the operation too.**

**choc chip cookies- I hath bringeth the laughter.**

**nebulia- Thank you.**

**snowyangelmidnight- YEAH!**

**Leaping Cow- Exactly.**

**Readreviewer- Usually I update when I get inspiration. Or when Emeraldeyedevans, my co-writer, yells at me.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- Blah and Blugh.**

**Jen Riddle- thanks. Now I've gone back to being boring. Sigh.**

**Danu3- Thanks. And it' s okay. Glad you're back.**

**Reina del Noche, Plot device, Mr. Frodo, plot device. (For those who do not understand that, go to and see One Ring to Rule them All 2. IT"S HILARIOUS!)**

**PinkyTheSnowman- Thank you.**

Now, go be good little fan fiction readers and review, because the more you review, the quicker I update. It's all scientific, naturally.

Sally__


	9. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

Random quote of the day-

"Is Dr. Pepper a real doctor? I don't think he's qualified to be a soft drink." –Sauron,

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Confrontation

James Potter

* * *

Lily, I have to talk to you.

**_I don't care; I have nothing I wish to say._**

Lily, please, just listen to me! Just this once. And then I'll leave you alone.

**_How do I know that you're not going to start spewing out lies again? Did our relationship mean anything to you besides a gain of 25 galleons? Did you ever really care about me at all?_**

It wasn't a gain of 25 galleons.

**_Excuse me? Did I get the amount wrong or something? How much was I worth, then?_**

You're too precious for me to have a worth, or anything like that. I should have realized that. I gave the money back to Sirius. They were what drove you and me apart, and I didn't want to think of that. I didn't want any reminders of my stupid mistake, didn't want to be rewarded for it.

**_Which mistake? The mistake of making the bet, or the mistake of leaving a note around, with the possibility that I would be able to find it before you embarrassed me in front of the whole school._**

Do you really think that about me? Do you really think I would stoop so low?

**_Do you really want me to answer that question?_**

Lily, why don't you understand? You were never just a bet to me. You were you, the perfect girl. The girl I could only ever dream of dating. The girl who I thought would never care about me.

**_The girl who wishes she had never heard of James Potter in the first place. The girl who had her heart torn out, ripped to shreds, and punted across a quidditch field. And now you're trying to do it again._**

Lily, I would never intentionally do something that would hurt you.

**_What do you call this, then? Did you think I would just laugh it off, or something? I thought you knew me better than that._**

I didn't think my actions through before I agreed to that stupid bet. If it makes you feel any better, I did the exact same thing to my own heart. Will you please listen to me?

**_No, I can't! I don't know whether I can believe you or not. Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you insist on making us both go through this? It's done, it's over, and we're finished. Why can you not accept that?_**

Because I don't want that, Lily. I don't want us to be over.

**_Well, it's a bit too late, now isn't it?_**

Lily, you're everything I ever wished for, everything I ever dreamed of. You're a part of me now. I've given away a bit of my soul to you. I'm lost without you, Lily.

**_Very much like your namesake, you are. Marauder. A thief, an invader. Well, I hope that you are happy now. You've won. _**

**_You've made me fall in love with you. You've invaded my mind. I can't even close my eyes without seeing you. You've stolen my heart. And now everything in my world is crumbling, and you are to blame._**

Don't you think that I'm hurt too? Don't you think that I wish it had turned out differently?

I hate myself now. I hate everything about me. I realize that every single spiteful thing that you've ever said about me is true. And I only wish that I could go back and redo everything.

**_Well, it's too late. You've done it. And nothing can ever be the same._**

Can't we just start over again? Can't we try to pretend that this never happened?

**_Trust is a crystal vase, James. Once broken, it can be mended, but is never completely restored. What do we have if we do not have trust? This would only lead to more heartbreak than either of us could imagine._**

I don't believe I can go through any more heartbreak after this, because in order for heartbreak to occur, you need to be in possession of a heart, and you are in control of mine. You hold it in your delicate hands.

Every day without you I die a little more, and soon there will be nothing left of me but bitterness and despair. I love you, Lily. I could never live without you.

**_James, there can be no love without trust. We could never make it work. We would only hate each other more. Every time we see each other, we would be reminded of our shame. Of one stupid lapse in judgment. And it would slowly kill us. _**

**_We would slowly grow to despise each other more and more, until even the mention of one another's names would bring on a rush of hate and loathing. I couldn't live that way. Could you, James?_**

How do you know that, Lily? How do you know that we couldn't make it work?

**_I have common sense, James. Think about it. We're Head Boy and Girl. We have to work together too much this year for us to hate each other. Everything would fall apart if that happened._**

Lily, wait. Please, just consider it. Just consider it one last time, for me.

* * *

And, with that one last note fluttering down onto the grass, Lily Evans walked away from her class, and yet, at the same time, walked away from the only person who could ever truly understand her. The only person she could ever love.

She walked away from her dreams. She walked away from a promise of hope and destiny. And she left behind someone who refused to give in, someone who refused to believe that this could truly be over.

The bet had brought Lily and James together, and had then torn them apart. Their lives could never be the same. And so James, his heart buried in a sheet of ice and snow, gazed after her until she disappeared from view, watching her carry all of his hopes and dreams with her, slowly fading away like water escaping from cupped hands.

The End

* * *

Now, just for the record, that is the end. There will be no epilogue or anything. The story ends here. And boy, am I in for it when you lot read this chapter. 

Now, I know you all probably want to murder me right now, and the feelings justified. But you have to remember, I'm probably just as sad as you are. I'm a die-hard Lily/James fan too, and I fell back in love with all their characters as I wrote this story. But I had this ending planned from the beginning.

So, this is the end. My first finished story. Damn, I'm depressed now.

But always remember, even while you are fighting to urge to throw rotten vegetables, nothing ever ends for good. However, I received enough threats for this that a sequel was written. It's called Murphey's Law, and it's finished as well. So go enjoy.

Now, to answer all my beloved reviewers-

**EmeraldEyedEvans- You've had too much sugar? Darlin', there ain't so such thing. And I have a dog jumping on me because she's so scared of the thunder. Unfortunately, it's a fat dog. And I wasn't aware that you were ever sane.**

**makoto-47- this chapter wasn't really either of those. And they didn't get back together. Oops.**

**Hikaru- oops. Guess they aren't happy. And I'm doing a sequel if enough people tell me to do so.**

**ThelovelyladyLily—I don't really have any other stories like this one. Most, if not all, of my other stories are somewhat angsty and depressing. I like to write that, if you couldn't tell by this chapter.**

**Jen Riddle- You could read all my other stories. (does puppy dog eyes while "Shameless begging alert!" sign pops up.)**

**nebulia- Lovely random quote. And it cannot go on forever. I'm sorry. Like I have said before, if enough people review there will be a sequel.**

**sassafras029- I've locked uber away, you cannot have it. And I don't know whether you'd consider this to be a good ending or not. I like it, but I'm weird.**

**NorberttheDragon- But Sirius is much too cute to do that too. Now Pettigrew, on the other hand…**

**munch010- Thanks. Yes, I will do a sequel, if enough people tell me to do so. But I have to end it. It is time.**

**Alatariel Linwe Narmolanya- But that's why we love Lily. I'm stubborn too. Which is why this is the last chapter, no matter what everyone says.**

**Leaping Cow- Somewhat like a diary, yes. Just random reflections.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- Thank you again. And I'm sorry you didn't catch the quote. Keep looking. You can even look up the lyrics on google.**

Peace-

Sally


End file.
